


Relaxation

by mage_989



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I hate inspections.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation

Jim hated inspections. Everyone was always so tense and that just made him tense, as the pain in his back was making very apparent. Then the back pain made him more agitated, which just made everybody more tense, and the whole thing spiralled down into a living hell.

Now at last it was over. Jim was barely through the front door of the house before he was pulling off his jacket, letting the damn admiral insignia wrinkle on the floor, and flopped down on the chair with a groan.

After a moment he heard soft footsteps coming towards him.

“Captain Alexander insisted on showing you every deck personally?”

Jim groaned and warm hands began moving along his back in strong circles, letting the tense muscles slowly relax under his touch.

“Then she took you to her favourite restaurant where the portion sizes are significantly smaller than average.”

Another groan from the chair.

“In that case I shall make Italian.”

Jim smiled into the leather of the chair as slippered feet made their way to the kitchen.

“You’re welcome, Jim.”

The End


End file.
